


Ты много на себя берешь, Даная

by Alastory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Нико бесится, когда Ви выделывается перед ней своими пошлыми стишочками.
Relationships: Nico/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ты много на себя берешь, Даная

— Только не начинай! Вот даже не пытайся! Потрахались — разбежались! Что еще?! — нервно выпалила Нико и затянулась так глубоко, что пламя спалило сигарету до половины, и кончик осыпался пеплом.

— Как будет угодно, — учтиво поклонился Ви и впервые за несколько часов выпустил трость из рук. Уложил на сиденье диванчика и как-то неловко смахнул журнал, подобранный бог весть где Неро. Избавившись от трости, Ви несмело взялся за шнуровку на груди, а сам бросил пытливый взгляд на Нико. Если она передумает, ничему уже не быть.

Нико же окинула его презрительным взглядом, повела плечами, будто говоря «да что с тебя, убожество, возьмешь!» и, подобрав со столешницы мастерской пепельницу, резко воткнула в горку сигарет еще одну. Дым она выдохнула Ви в лицо — тот поморщился, но отгонять клубы не стал.

— Ты дерзостью прогнать меня, я вижу, хочешь… Но так лишь истинную жажду опорочишь, — усмехнувшись, проронил он, и в глазах у него мелькнул лукавый огонек.

Нико фыркнула и сварливо заметила:

— Эти штучки, господин гребаный поэт, со мной не прокатят! В опере девиц снимай, а меня интересует лишь то, что у тебя в штанах! Понял?

Ви изящно наклонил голову, отчего его густые волосы укрыли щеку волной, и кивнул. Заметив этот жест, Нико еще больше разозлилась, вцепилась пальцами в кудри, прорычала что-то и кинулась к нему:

— Нечего стоять! Дай сюда! — рявкнула она и сама вцепилась в шнуровку кожаной безрукавки. Ее пальцы дернули один конец, другой, и вот она стала выпутывать шнурки из петель, едва ли не вырывая их с корнем. То и дело она мазала пальцами и касалась горячей бледной кожи и острых грудных косточек под ней, и когда так случалось, Нико вздрагивала, шипела проклятия и краснела все жарче и жарче.

— Щека — что яблоко румяно… в тебе не вижу я изъяна, — тихо и насмешливо заметил Ви, за что Нико его ущипнула — он охнул.

— Помолчи! Что ты, что твоя курица — все каркаете! Уши болят! — прикрикнула она и раздраженно сдула длинную волнистую прядь — та лезла в глаза и мешала видеть, как бы половчей расправиться с проклятой шнуровкой.  
Ви медленно прикусил нижнюю губу, облизал и когда снова разомкнул губы, чтобы говорить, те были уже яркие и влажные:

— Коль хочешь тишины — даруй… тому, кто жаждет, поцелуй, — чуть хрипло предложил он, и Нико на это вздрогнула, как будто слова ужалили ее. Ви до сих пор и пальцем ее не тронул и все равно уже ласкал ее, пусть и одними лишь словами.

— Много хочешь! — машинально отбрила Нико, но когда подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Ви… поняла, что со шнуровкой уже покончено, и на одну преграду стало меньше. На один предлог, чтобы не касаться, стало меньше. К тому же от насмешливого и жадного взгляда Ви у Нико как-то сразу пересохло в горле, а когда сглотнула, слюна была такой вязкой, что вставала комом в глотке. Легкое щекочущее чувство поселилось под ребрами Нико, и ей бы хотелось посмеяться, прокричаться, чтобы от него избавиться, но нет… не этого ей хотелось.

Ви наклонился близко-близко и слабо подул ей в лицо. Его губы едва ли не касались кончика носа Нико. Казалось, еще немного, и он сцелует самую крупную веснушку.

И эта выходка стала последней каплей.

Нико кинулась к Ви, вцепилась ногтями в его обнаженные ключицы, проехалась ладонями по крепкой шее и как-то незаметно вплела пальцы в густые волосы у него на затылке. Да так прочно, жестко, что Ви тихо застонал от боли. И этот стон Нико проглотила, впившись в пухлые губы злым и голодным поцелуем. Она сама забралась языком ему в рот, потревожила его язык и взялась ласкать жестко, яростно, наплевав, будет ли этот придурок рад или нет. Нравится ли ему — Нико вообще не волновало.

Он был жертвой — вежливой болтливой глупенькой жертвой, почти жратвой, и Нико ела его, пила. Кусала. Терзала. Любила извращенной любовью хаотика, потому что больно много пафоса у паренька. Больно много всего… красивенького.

Курица вот синяя дразнит его «принцессой», и, глядя на Ви, Нико действительно верила, что он — принцесса. А она — наемник. Наемница. Грубая портовая девка, которая так вздрючит нежнокожую белоручку, что мало не покажется!

Так Нико казалось. Так Нико хотелось. А потом чертов Шекспир схватил ее за ягодицу.

Пальцы у него — костистые, перстень — острый, и Нико впору орать благом матом, но боль вдруг сменилась нежными поглаживаниями, и один из пальцев (кажется, указательный) забрался за ремень шорт, огладил подвздошную косточку и тем успокоил одну вздорную оружейницу. Нико к тому моменту подустала и бросила терзать губы Ви, а он, искусанный, принялся целовать ее так нежно, что у Нико в животе мигом похолодело, а между ног стало жарко и влажно. Чертов Ви как-то умудрялся возбуждать ее одним лишь жалким видом, а затем своей чудовищной кротостью. Потом — обходительностью и добротой. И Нико, не избалованная мужским вниманием и галантностью, таяла.

Она с трудом оторвалась от губ Ви, но от ласкающей его руки — одна ладонь забралась в шорты и гладила округлую ягодицу, а другая вовсю обхаживала бок — оторваться была не в силах. Вместо того Нико завертелась, заластилась, пытаясь как-нибудь намекнуть, что можно не только живот и бок, но и то, что пониже, гладить.  
Ви это заметил, ласково и лукаво улыбнулся и нежно прошептал:

— Вымаливать я ласку не привык… пустить придется в ход тебе язык, — и это так не вязалось с его тоном, что Нико мигом рассвирепела:

— Еще чего! — она топнула и едва ли не отдавила подошвой сапога пальцы Ви — тот каким-то чудом успел убрать ногу. — Я тебе сосать не буду!

Она хотела было толкнуть его в грудь, но Ви на удивление ловко поймал ее кисти, развел руки и потянул Нико на себя, заставляя раскрыть ему объятия. Он подхватил ее, сдернул с пола — такого Нико от тщедушного придурка никак не ожидала! И следом не ожидала его горячих и утешающих поцелуев: извиняться словами этот чудак никогда не умел. Когда хотел вымолить прощение — целовал куда придется: в подбородок, щеку, чмокал мимоходом в губы и сам, точно птенец, подставлял свои. Раскрывал жаждуще, приветливо, и, когда Нико сдавалась, не в силах дуться, и отвечала, не терял времени даром и с усердием, но мягко, ласкал ее язык.  
Нико сдалась и застонала, и это подсказало Ви, что он может продолжать. Ловкие его пальцы быстро расстегнули короткую жилетку, задрали топ, и когда он опустился к небольшой, но крепкой, груди частыми мягкими поцелуями, соски у Нико уже налились кровью. Она опять вцепилась в волосы Ви и прижалась грудью к его губам, намекая, куда он должен ее целовать и как. А Ви — послушался. Чтобы не терять время даром, он нежно провел пальцами по бедру Нико, очертил несуществующую подвязку и рукоять револьвера, а потом ненавязчиво коснулся шва шорт между ног, чуть надавливая. Нико не сдержалась и всхлипнула, подалась вперед бедрами, будто прося, чтобы узкие длинные пальцы коснулись ее там ещё.

— Черт бы тебя… побрал! — жалостливо воскликнула она, обхватила шею Ви и стиснула ему голову — он немного растерялся, выпустил темный сосок, прижался щекой крепче к атласной темноватой коже и обвил талию Нико руками. Несколько секунд они так и стояли… точнее, Ви пришлось присесть, чтобы слишком не наклоняться, но потом он не вытерпел, мигом расстегнул ремень шорт Нико и вытащил его из петель.

Нико вцепилась в плечи Ви, больно сдавила ключицы, однако его это не остановило: он расстегнул кнопку и ширинку, а там и стянул плотную джинсу — Нико инстинктивно сжала коленки, но шорты все равно соскользнули с бедер. А Ви только того и ждал: он поднял лицо к Нико, поймал ее горячий и уже неосмысленный взгляд, и жарко прошептал:

— Пусть на словах я так жесток, но девы… пил услады сок.

Нико вспыхнула. Покраснела густо, до корней волос. Ви намекал, что сделает с ней то же, что в прошлый раз, и эти поцелуи у него были самыми горячими. Не пришлось даже ласкать ее пальцами — она и так чуть ли не насаживалась на его язык. И насадилась бы, будь он достаточно тверд. А пухлые губы Ви будто и были созданы для того, чтобы дарить неземное наслаждение.

От первого поцелуя Нико бесстыдно и протяжно застонала, встала на цыпочки и позволила худой руке проникнуть меж бедер. Звякнул скинутый с пальца перстень, и Нико охнула: почувствовала, как раздвигают влажные складки, малые и большие губы, проникают дальше. Одновременно с тем ловкий и горячий язык прошелся по клитору, а потом еще и еще. Узкий палец задвигался в ней плавно и мягко. Сначала медленно, немного рвано, а затем застыл, задрожал, и невыносимая жаркая щекотка прошила все тело Нико. Она не выдержала и задвигалась резко сама, подаваясь вперед всем телом, стараясь лучше подставиться под ласкающие ее губы.

— Ну же… ну же… ну давай же… черт тебя… дери! — чуть ли не взвизгнула она, инстинктивно вцепляясь в волосы Ви. И ей было плевать, красива ли она сейчас, ведет ли себя достойно — ничего, кроме языка, кроме жара между нижними губами, кроме жуткой и сладкой щекотки она не чувствовала и не понимала. И, как стонет, не слышала.

Но Ви не дал ей кончить: перед самой кульминацией ловко увел палец, не позволяя насадиться поглубже. Оторвался от Нико, отнял влажные припухшие губы и вытер их ладонью с такой изящной небрежностью, что Нико захотелось бы его стукнуть, если бы видела. Вот только она не видела — стояла, запрокинув голову и, стиснув зубы, пыталась пережить мучительную судорогу где-то внутри себя.

— Я тебя… убью. Я тебя… прикончу… — с придыханием пообещала она, закусила губу и крепко зажмурилась. Нико старалась не шевелиться, чтобы не сорваться в истерику и не ударить Ви — так уже раздразнил, что она была готова расквасить ему хорошенький нос.

Он же аккуратно выпутал ее пальцы из своих волос, наградил каждый легким и нежным поцелуем, а затем встал, распрямился и, поведя плечами, скинул с себя безрукавку. Следом упал ремень, скрипнула ширинка.

Нико стояла, зажмурившись и почти не дыша. Что-то в этом хрупком моменте было страшное, загадочное. Такое же загадочное, как и сам Ви. И то, как он убирал ей пряди волос с груди, обнажал скулы и линию челюсти, дергало Нико похлеще, чем поцелуи куда не следует.

И его трепетно-невинные поцелуи в щеку, горло и лоб — дергали.

Нико всхлипнула, когда Ви поцеловал ее в нос, завладел правой рукой, переплел с ней пальцы и повел, слепую, за собой. Недалеко повел — всего два шага, но Нико уже чувствовала и доверие, и нежность, и ужасную тоску: все это — так. Не по-настоящему. Ви просто позер, умеет делать красивые жесты. А так между ним и Нико — ничего. И от этого ей было и сладко, и горько.

Ви как будто услышал ее мысли и прошептал:

— Пусть сладок будет плод любви запретной… А страсть останется безумной, беззаветной.

Слова звучали мудреным заклинанием. Но и приговором. Нико едва ли не расплакалась. Но когда предательская слеза увлажнила ресницы, бережная рука смахнула влагу с щеки.

— Придурок! — фыркнула Нико и накрыла ладонь своей. Разомкнула ресницы, наткнулась на внимательный взгляд черных и глубоких, как омут, глаз и застыла. Ви, ласково улыбнувшись, тут же подался к ней и снова поцеловал в лоб. Потом отошел на шаг и потянул за собой, помогая устроиться на сиденье.

Еще раз скрипнула ширинка, бледные костистые пальцы схватили Нико за бока, за бедра, и она, неловко устраиваясь, кое-как привстала над Ви, ожидая, когда он расправится с проклятым замком. Нико поежилась, когда ласковые пальцы прошлись по нежным нижним губам, размазывая смазку, но инстинктивно застыла, когда ее опустили ниже и когда она коснулась горячей упругой плоти.

— Эй! Мне точно резинок не надо? — чтобы как-то разрядить атмосферу, сварливо спросила она, и получила такой же странный ответ, как и в другие разы.

— Бесплодны все мои труды. Ничто во мне не даст плоды, — чуть печально заметил Ви и обвил руками ее поясницу и талию. Он не принуждал, не опускал на член, скорее, жаждал обнять. Его любовь обжиматься Нико всегда удивляла — по виду и не скажешь, что хочет.

— Ну, пеняй на себя! Если что… подарочек тебе отправлю! — съязвила она и рывком опустилась на член, пропуская его как можно глубже. Скользнул он легко — смазки было много, а Нико еще не настолько нравилось, чтобы сжиматься. Но Ви и этого хватило — он не сдержался и тихо простонал. Пухлые его губы раскрылись бесстыдно, умоляюще, и влажная их сердцевина чем-то напоминала мякоть у спелых фруктов. Нико застыла хищной кошкой, глядя на эти просящие влажные губы, грубо дернула Ви за голову, за подбородок, наклонилась и впилась поцелуем. Попутно она так сжала коленками ребра Ви, что он весь напрягся, поморщился, но даже мычать ей в рот не стал. Оба дернулись и несмело двинулись друг другу. Потом еще и еще, и где-то на пятый-шестой раз нашли, как нужно, как медленно и сладко, и задышали шумно, застонали в такт, без голоса.

Нико обняла Ви за голову, прижала к груди крепче, а он прижался губами к ее плечу, прижался крепче щекой, а сам стиснул ее ягодицы, чтобы лучше держать ритм. Внутри нее ему уже было тесно и жарко, а Нико просто разрывало от беспощадной сладости — она чувствовала, как внутри нее набухает член, как твердая головка что-то задевает мягко и бережно, а затем скользкое, мучительно-трепетное прикосновение дразнит, не дается ни чувству, ни разуму.

— Черт… ох… черт… черт тебя… дери! — пропыхтела Нико и скрипнула зубами от досады, заскользила чаще, пытаясь потереться жесте, быстрее. Она совсем распласталась на придурке под ней, вцепилась ему в шею, другой рукой нашла пальцы на ягодицах и стиснула. И все было мало. Недостаточно… близко. Недостаточно…быстро. Жарко. И все не конец. Все не конец. Не так, не так!

— Ну давай же, придурок! — чуть ли не вскрикнула она и следом жалобно застонала, на что Ви, захлебываясь дыханием, кое-как выдал:

— Твой… стон… и… шепот… ярче слов, — голос его угасал и сходил на сип, —… и вне… внемлить… им… я лишь… готов… — едва поспевая за движениями, выдавил из себя он и стиснул зубы, стараясь удержать стон. Почему-то всегда выходило, что стонали они почти что в унисон: едва начинала Нико, как к ее срывающемуся голосу вторили треснутый голос Ви и его шумное жаркое дыхание.

У Нико от его стонов и сладких слов шкурка вставала дыбом, а крупные мурашки шли волной от спины к бедрам, поднимая редкие волоски. Соски болезненно сжимались в точку, и Нико благодарила чуть ли не богов, что Ви не приходило в голову ласкать их тогда. Иначе сразу смерть. Наверняка в голове что-нибудь лопнет.

Сначала Ви ласкал ее бережно, проникал деликатно, а это она, как варвар, срывалась на кусачие и злые поцелуи, срывалась на галоп и бесстыдно шлепала взмокшими ягодицами по его белым и гладким бедрам, но вот они держали бешеный темп минуту, две, вот Ви смелел и теперь сам задавал, как нужно. Сжимал крепкими пальцами мякоть бедер и ягодиц, направлял, поднимал и опускал ниже, стараясь дать всего себя, насытить собой и выпить из Нико удовольствие.

Целоваться больше не получалось, но да Нико и не заметила бы поцелуев. Она горела и хотела лишь одного — сжаться, задохнуться, дойти до пика и взорваться, а потом заснуть. И дразнящее мучительное чувство того, что мало, что недостаточно близко, жестко, быстро и сладко, совсем измучило ее.

И тогда Ви прошипел, едва успев расцепить зубы:

— Пой громче…

И Нико подалась как-то особенно удачно, как-то особенно резко, а потом насадилась как-то особенно глубоко.

—… для меня… безгрешная… блудница — голос у Ви вдруг зазвенел от напряжения, обрел дикую силу, и Нико, оглушенная, ослепленная, измученная и не способная соображать, ответила яростным гортанным стоном. И… что-то внутри нее взорвалось чистым удовольствием. Она как-то вдруг обмякла, повалилась вперед, придавила Ви к спинке сиденья…

— Позволь же… — Ви содрогнулся и резко, неожиданно для себя, излился. Даже не внутрь — Нико соскользнула с члена, мазнула нижними губами по головке, и это стало для Ви последней каплей. Он обессилено и удивленно выдал:

—… сладостью… твоей напиться.

Едва договорив, Ви уронил голову, оглушенный. Оба расслабились и затихли, тяжело дыша. У Нико в голове бил набат — отдавалось взбесившееся сердце. Она слабо пошевелилась, задергалась, пытаясь устроиться на Ви и вполголоса стала ругаться:

— Заляпал… идиот… просто… идиот… противно как… ненавижу… — на одной ноте бубнила распухшими губами она, все неудачно поворачивая то запястья, то лодыжки, пытаясь заставить Ви сползти и улечься на сиденье. И она тогда бы легла сверху или сбоку… куда-нибудь.

— Ты много на себе берешь… Даная…когда мне шепчешь, засыпая — чуть слышно и полусонно заметил Ви, укладываясь, как она просит, и помогая ей устроиться на изрисованной черным пламенем груди. Щека Нико липла к его горячей бледной коже. Веки опускались сами собой, а в голове Нико было по-чудесному пусто.  
Ви говорил ей что-то еще, ласково вел по спутанным влажным кудрям, но Нико уже не слышала и не чувствовала…


End file.
